Toopy and Binoo and You!
Toopy and Binoo and You! is a Canada-Luxembourg-France co-produced animated children's television series from the previous Toopy and Binoo that took place in 2006, with a total of 26 episodes in all three seasons. All together there were three seasons. Each of them included Toopy and Binoo episodes all placed out of order as from the original television series that previously was a Treehouse TV original program, but is re-running short season two episodes. Although this show was broadcast until 2009, the show was removed on February 27th, 2011. The same first 26 episodes before Toopy and Binoo weren't seen in season two, but the creators had an idea: they would have originally added one short episode of season two after the opening, the third episode and before the closing credits roll, making the credits when rolling are extended a little bit because the program's funds and participants go one at a time, making them only last for one second, which didn't appear. The program also produced in association with former broadcasters Knowledge Network, Treehouse TV and Tele-Quebec and in collaboration with currently active Canadian television channel TOF Studios, which is rerunning episodes from 2009-present. Custom five-minute episodes were replacing the season one episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2006) # Giant Footprints / Sock Safari / The Flying Hat / Tiger Binoo / Power Pyjamas # The Dusteroos / Soapy Toopy / The Castle / Ballooning with Binoo / Topsy Turvey # Invisible World / Toopy's Story / Peanut Butterbot / Tickle-Me-Tail / Night Light # Sneezing Toopy / Little Red Binoo / The Big Race / Where's Patchy-Patch? / Strange New World # Camp Out / Meatball Western / Binoo's Letter / Colour Me Toopy / Pet Palace # The Amazing Maze / Jack-in-the-Box / Toopy Knows Everything / Backpack / Diaper Dream # Train Ride / Four Seasons / Binoo Blows Raspberries / Godmother Toopy / Gone Fishin' # Bistro Binoo / Abracadabra / Eggheads / Toopy's Bed / Magic Mirror # Big Smooch / The Genie / Gopherville / Soapy Toopy / Toopy's Nose # Song and Dance / The Seven Binoos / Little Red Binoo / Duckling / The Big Race # Eggheads / Flying Hat / Funny Bunny / Mud Cake / Storm in a Bottle # Grunt Monster / Godmother Toopy / Pumpkin Party / Happy Toopy Day! / Binoo Blows Raspberries # Toopy's Story / Magic Mirror / Train Ride / Power Pyjamas / Tiger Binoo # Chrismas Eve / Toopy's Present / Snowflakes / The Seven Binoos / Santa Toopy # On and Off / Robot Doctors / Jungle Toopy / Big Parade / Jungle Toopy # Bubbles / Duckling / Puppet Show / Space House / Toopy Goes Bananas # Toopy's Surprise / Sky Friends / Sparkle Binoo / Binoo's Island / Binoo's Birthday # Cinder-Binoo / Cloud Gazing / Rockin' Toopy / Magic Marker / Sock Puppet # Ant Mimi / The Great Goo Goo / Rockin' Toopy / Storm in a Bottle / Snowglobe # Keyhole / Superball / Recess / Invisible Dog / Land of the Lost # Magic Bowl / Gargantua / The Big Blue / Under the Bed / Treasure Hunt # Camp Out / The Lost Bear / Binoo's Letter / Where's Binoo? / The Three Bears #Magic Whoosher / Moon Bounce / Toopy's Nose / Gopherville / Worm Circus #Baby Toopy / Binoo's Wand / Gone Fishin' / Super Toopy / Toopy Knows Everything #Treehouse / Dreamland / Bistro Binoo / Water Wings / Topsy Turvey #Cuckoo Clock / Little Bo Toopy / The Land of Colours / The Castle / Song and Dance Credits Main article: Toopy and Binoo and You!/CreditsCategory:Browse Category:Spin-off Shows Category:Article Stubs Category:Shows Category:Toopy and Binoo Category:T Category:O Category:P Category:Y Category:A Category:N Category:D Category:B Category:I Category:U